Baruf
by firecracker189
Summary: ((Title is family in Khuzdul.)) Snapshots of the Durins through the years leading up to Laketown and the Desolation of Smaug. Movie!verse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first foray into the rich world of Tolkien. Forgive me if I misrepresent anything, but I have done my research. Khuzdul translations will be listed at the end of each chapter.**

The night air was calm, unbroken in its stillness save for the occasional calling owl. The mountain streams lay frozen in sub-zero temperatures, deep drifts of snow shrouding the meadows in a cloak of mystery, silken strands of moonlight floating gracefully down to accentuate the natural beauty. Nestled just below the peaks lay the small village of Men. Ered Luin, they called it. It was not much for trade, nor much in the way of farming or fighting. It was simply a settlement, a home, a place for the sons of Men to shelter their offspring beneath the harsh curvature of the mountain. The natural rise of the hill provided a view from which the fathers of the village could watch out for intruders, the iron backbone of the Blue Mountains creating a natural fortress. The night watch roamed the city, watchful and vigilant if smaller than normal tonight, Men and Dwarves protecting their loved ones as they slumbered; making sure the battle did not come to close to the village.

In their small cottage, nestled cozily together against the cold, the line of Durin slept peacefully. Little Fili slept soundly, cuddled up against his mother's side, golden hair mussed. Dis herself was awake, the babe within her had been restless all the day, barely giving her a moment's peace. Her second babe proved to be far more active than her first, Fili hadn't become this active until after his birth. Oin had warned her that babes sometimes signaled their arrival with a flurry of activity in the weeks leading up to birth, and that it was nothing to worry about. Naturally, this did nothing to soothe Dis's motherly unease. She had a feeling this one would turn out to be completely different from her firstborn.

Her little dwarfling shifted beside her, curling protectively into her swollen belly, drawing her out of her reverie and back to the present. Smiling, Dis rubbed softly at her rounded midsection. "See how loved you are, abanith!" she crooned softly to the babe, chuckling softly as it responded to her voice, little foot pressing against her hand. Fili's face scrunched up as he registered movement beneath him, and he blinked himself awake. "Come, say hello to your nadadith or namadith Fili." Dis whispered, continuing to rub at the babe's tiny foot through her belly, pleased when she noted the babe had almost completely wiggled itself upside down—it truly would not be long now until she held her precious baby. Curious, Fili sleepily wormed himself upright, yawning. "Here, turgith." She took one tiny hand in her own, guiding it to rest atop the squirming bump. The dwarfling's eyes went comically wide, staring up at his mother. "The baby is moving." She explained. "It won't be long now before he or she makes an appearance." Her little beardling's face grew serious as he gazed at her belly, slight dent forming between his eyebrows. Slowly, carefully, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the squirming bump.

"I love you, nadadith." He murmured sweetly, laying his golden head atop what he was convinced was his baby brother. Dis herself had her doubts, this pregnancy being so much different from her first, but at times she was sure she carried another little inûdoy. The activity of the babe never ceased to amaze her. From the moment she could feel movement, the baby had never ceased to be active: hiccups, kicks, flips and somersaults were a part of his or her daily routine, and Thorin never ceased to jest about them. _"Do you carry a pup or a babe, namadith?" _he would joke. _"The level of activity in your belly rivals that of a litter, rather than one small dwarfling!" _

A smile played the edges of her lips as she watched her little Fili sleepily mumbling something about adventures and Bofur's toys and fearless uncles into the soft fabric of her night dress. A moment later, a light creaking signified the arrival of said incorrigible brother, and hopefully her wayward husband as well. She wanted her men beside her as the newest member of their family made his or her appearance. Beside her, her flaxen haired son perked up, exhausted as he was, squirming his way down from the bed and shuffling over to the door. Dis shook her head fondly. Thorin may have presented an impenetrable front to the rest of the world, but he had such a soft spot for her son, and she had no doubt her brother would hold the new baby in just as high esteem. He doted on Fili, and showered his nephew with affections and love. Dis was grateful for her brother's help, as well as Vili's- her swollen belly proved difficult for her to give her little one the attention he was used to.

Laughing tiredly as the babe within her jumped in excitement, Dis sat up slowly. "Do not worry, abanith. Your adad will be here soon." Her forehead creased in worry. Thorin was home, but there were more with him than just her husband.

"Thorin?" she called through the door, rising slightly. The voices ceased, and a moment later footsteps sounded in the corridor, her brother's strong form appearing backlit by the fire's glow.

"Dis." He murmured, pushing open the door slowly, revealing a scared looking Fili pressed close to his side. His tone was tense, despite keeping it soft, no doubt for Fili's sake. Her brother's face and arms were spattered with blood, hair matted and wild about his face, rips in his tunic showing the chainmail beneath. A gash somewhere on his arm trailed blood down his hand from beneath his armor. He moved stiffly, but she was pleased to note did not seem seriously injured.

"Thorin!" she chided, reaching out to her son. Fili quickly came, burying his face into her neck, tiny fist clutching at her braids. "I thought I told you to wash off at the creek before you returned! You've scared Fili!" she hissed, hand covering his little ear.

"Dis." His tone was heavy, weighted with undertones of fear, regret, and… sorrow? Her brother's blue eyes flicked upwards, meeting hers. "There's—" he swallowed hard, throat working. "Something's… happened." He spoke evasively, eyes cutting to Fili and back again. "

"What is it? What's wrong?" her voice rose in alarm, as her arms moved to cradle Fili tighter against her. "Where is my husband?"

Thorin moved closer, face drawn, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry sister." He murmured. "Forgive me. Vili has fallen."

**A/N: *crawls into cave and hides* Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to. It was better to chop it here, than to chop it somewhere else. Okay, quick note on the name of Fili and Kili's father: I've done some research, and mostly he is unnamed, but I have heard serious Tolkien fans and Rp'ers say two variations. Vali and Vili are the two most commonly accepted, now, knowing what I know about Dwarvish genealogies, this is my theory. Brothers have similar names: Fili and Kili, Bofur and Bifur, Thorin and Frerin. But the names of the sons all reflect the names of the fathers somehow: Thrain and Thorin, Gloin and Groin, Dain and Nain, etc. So, my explanation for choosing Vili is based on these similarities. I believe that in Dwarvish culture, the family line is not only carried on by blood, but also by the name similarities between fathers and sons throughout generations. There you have it folks, my attempt at sticking to canon, and a bit of free soap boxing on Dwarvish naming. PLEASE review! Reviews are cuddles to little Fili! **

**Abanith- "little stone"**

**Nadidith- "little brother", literally "brother who is young"**

**Namadith- "little sister", literally "sister who is young"**

**Turgith- "little beard"**

**Adad- "father"**

**Inûdoy- "son"**

**I think that covers all the Khuzdul for this chapter, if there's one I've missed, please let me know.**

**Next chapter: Dis mourns her husband's death, resulting in something altogether unexpected. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go, chapter two! Thank you to FlyingMachine1, AllTrekkedUp, and acciojd for their kind reviews and encouragements. I really am flattered you all are so receptive of this story. As with the last chapter, all Khuzdul will be listed and defined at the end of the chapter. (I'm not gonna disclaim this at the beginning of every chapter, so just assume they'll be listed.) Also, disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing Professor Tolkien's wonderfully crafted characters for a bit. **

**Further disclaimer: This chapter will have depictions of childbirth in it, so if you're squeamish, watch out. Nothing too graphic, but it's there all the same.**

Dis' eyes widened, breath leaving her body as she squeezed her son tightly to her, causing the dwarfling to emit a squeak of pain. "Vili…" she murmured, voice catching on a sob. "Oh, my husband… my love."

The proud shoulders of Durin's heir slumped in defeat, piercing blue eyes although dry displaying his own despair. Thorin leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. "Forgive me… namad." He whispered, voice rough. "I will leave you now. Do you wish me to take Fili?"

Dis' arms tightened further around her son momentarily, before she nodded. Voice steady, Dis swiped a hand beneath her eyes, composing herself as she spoke to her son. "Here, turgith, go now. Your uncle will take you to see Mister Bofur. Perhaps he has a new toy for you to play with."

Thorin nodded. "Aye, Fili. Bofur has something special for you, I am sure. Come now, your mother needs her rest."

Staring uneasily from his mother's strained smile to his uncle's outstretched hand, Fili slid slowly down from the bed. Normally, the prospect of spending time with the cheery toy maker would have the dwarfling hopping around like a mad grasshopper in his excitement. However, tonight something was different. Fili had picked up on the tension in the room, and was skittish.

"Don't be afraid, khuhajith." Thorin rumbled, softening slightly. "Come, Bofur is waiting."

Eyes wide, Fili grabbed one of his uncle's large fingers in his own, thumb snaking up into his mouth- a sure sign of his unease. Dis watched him go carefully, waiting until the door shut before letting out a wracking sob, curling in on herself.

"Oh, Vili!" she wept, swollen belly shaking with the force of her sobs, clutching desperately at her braids. For a long while she wept, grief overwhelming her every thought. "No." she erupted suddenly. "No." she shook her head. "No! No! No, NO!"

The door swung inwards, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Oin entering in quick succession at her screams.

"Dis, you must calm down!"

"Calm down lassie!"

"You must lie still! You risk hurt to the babe!"

"Dis!"

The voices overlapped into a cacophony of loud noises, and she thrashed beneath the restraining hands, screaming out her grief to the universe. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" She bellowed. "HE CAN'T BE!"

"Dis…" Thorin mumbled, standing shell-shocked at the end of the bed, his own heart in tatters as he watched his sister play out her grief.

Dwalin, Balin, and Oin held her down, exchanging worried glances across her swollen belly as she screamed, tears streaming down her face in an unbroken river, soaking into her neatly trimmed beard. All of the sudden, the cries ceased, interrupted by a long and gutteral moan. Dis's whole body stiffened in agony, hands and feet curling up.

"Oin, what's wrong with her!?" Thorin demanded, panicking in the wake of his sister's pain.

Oin and Balin exchanged serious glances. "It's the babe." He announced finally. "It's coming. The stress of the news has caused her contractions to start."

"What?!" Thorin yelped. The babe wasn't due for another two months! Surely it didn't bode well for his young niece or nephew.

"I'm sorry, lad." The healer interpreted his silence correctly. "There's nothing we can do, I'm afraid, but wait and see once the babe is born."

The tense silence that followed Oin's remarks was broken by Dis' ragged breathing. "It's alright, Thorin." She reassured, voice rough from her tears, eyes red rimmed. "I'll be fine. Go now, nadad, and watch Fili. I'm sure Bofur would like to get home to his family. It'll be a while yet before this babe comes."

Oin nodded in approval, clearly happy to see her come back to herself. "Aye, lad. That'd be best. Balin and Dwalin will accompany you and get the water heating." He shot the brothers a pointed look. Balin led the way, clearly taking charge in the wake of his brother's uncomfortableness.

Thorin glanced at his sister, looking as if he'd like to speak again, instead opting for a terse nod, turning on his heel and shutting the door behind him.

Oin busied himself with stoking the fire, rummaging in the trunk at the foot of the bed where Dis kept the spare linens, setting them out carefully on the table before moving to the head of the bed. "Here lass, let's get the bed stripped."

Accepting the helping hand from Oin, Dis slid out of the bed carefully, allowing him to strip the bed of the quilt she had made for her husband, folding it and laying it reverently across the dresser. Pulling the top linens off, Oin deftly tossed a clean sheet across the bed, propping several pillows against the headboard. "There we are." He announced cheerfully, patting the mattress. Dis smiled wanly, climbing onto the bed slowly, adjusting her pillows to better soothe her aching back. She watched, toying with her hands in shame as Oin set out the scissors and twine from the closet.

"Oin," she began softly, rubbing at her belly as another contraction hit. "I wanted…" she panted. "To extend my apologies for my behavior earlier, I- I don't know what came over me."

Her long time friend smiled softly. "There's no need for that, Dis. Your reaction to your grief was both expected and natural. There's just the matter of the wee bairn to contend with." He gave her a slight smile. "Rest now, conserve your strength, and put aside your grief. Tonight shall be remembered as special, the day a new life came into this world even as a cherished one departed. I've no doubt your husband is looking down from the Halls of Mandos as we speak, eager for the arrival of this wee lass or lad."

"Oh, Oin." The grateful whisper fell from her lips as she reached out, squeezing his hand softly.

With a wink and a promise of checking back with her in an hour, the healer slid from the room, steeling himself to placate his king.

* * *

><p>The moment Oin's footfalls could be heard in the hall, Thorin jumped up, Fili cradled against him. "How is she?" he queried, voice pitched low, body taut as a bowstring.<p>

"She's fine, Thorin." Oin assured. "She is strong, and experienced. This babe won't come for several more hours, so we've nothing to worry for the time being."

A dark brow rose, large hands tightening ever so slightly against an uneasy dwarfling. " 'for the time being?'" the king under the mountain rumbled menacingly.

"We don't know what complications may arise, due to the early birth. This bairn wasn't due until the spring, Thorin, and there's still snow on the ground yet." The hurriedly backtracking healer explained cautiously. "But your sister is healthy, and the line of Durin is nothing if not stubborn." He pointed out wryly, earning a slight quirk of the mouth from the worried brother.

Thorin looked as if he were going to reply, but then Fili shifted anxiously against his uncle's broad shoulder, reaching out and taking a lock of dark hair in a small fist. The dark haired dwarrow froze, glancing down sadly at the shock of blond hair peeking out from beneath his own raven braids. After a moment, the regal air of the king of Erebor dissipated and he became simply Uncle Thorin, slowly beginning to rub circles against the small back he held cradled to him protectively. "It's all right Fili." He murmured softly, smiling slightly as his nephew burrowed into his neck, smearing his now clean skin with a bit of drool as he sucked his thumb. Oin looked away, giving him time to soothe the clearly upset little dwarrow, not wanting to intrude on what had obviously become a private moment between the two. A beat passed and the sound of fluttering snores, no lighter than butterfly wings broke the silence, slightly muffled against Thorin's body. Relief played across the regal features, firelight casting shadows across high cheekbones.

"Oin," Thorin began softly, gaze captured by his sleeping nephew. "Please, for her sake…" he swallowed thickly. "just… do the best you can."

"I'm afraid all we can do now…" Oin moved to sit beside the fire. "is wait."

And wait they did. The entire household in upheaval, Balin and Dwalin attempting to console Thorin while Oin bustled back and forth between Dis' chamber and the living room. Fili slept on, passed back and forth between laps, occasionally waking long enough to squeak something about his mother before he was soothed back into sleep by willing hands.

Dis cried out, back arching in agony as her first truly strong contraction slammed into her. "Good, lass! Very good!" Oin praised, saying nothing about the crushing grip she currently had on his hand. He was used to being abused by birthing mothers, and quite understood needing an outlet for the pain. Meeting her pain filled gaze, and reaching towards the sheet, he waited until she gave a nod before moving to check the baby's progress.

"Won't be long now, and we can push!" he announced cheerfully, emerging from beneath the sheet.

Dis nodded, slumping against the pillows as her body relaxed. Oin chuckled throatily, eyeing the clock on the mantle. "This babe is rather more insistent than master Fili was, I think." He whispered conspiratorially, earning himself a slow nod. "Only four hours it's been, and already signs are showing that within the next two hours we shall have a babe."

"And nine hours Fili kept me abed." She recalled breathily, eyes taking on a faraway look.

"Aye, and Thorin wouldn't let me leave the house for nary a one of those nine." Oin groused, sharing a laugh with Dis. "For someone who shows barely an emotion to anyone, that brother of yours can be quite the mother hen when he wants to." He winked, offering his hand again when her reply was cut off by another rolling moan.

"That's… true." She gasped, eyes shut tightly against the pain, pursuing the conversation as a means of distraction. "Thorin's… very fond of Fili… and I…"

"And he has every right to be." Oin smiled, glad his tactics had worked. Patting her hand, he swiped her brow with a damp cloth, moving downwards to her neck before wringing it out and replacing it in the bowl of cool water. "Right lass, you just rest, gather your strength."

Dis nodded limply, breathing deep and rhythmic as she prepared herself. "Won't be long now…" she muttered, rubbing at the bump softly.

"Aye, that it won't." Oin assured, standing and moving to the door. "I'm just going to nip out and inform Thorin of your progress."

Dis had no energy to protest, another contraction bearing down on her as the door swished shut.

* * *

><p>Oin's heart began to flutter in anticipation as the door cut off a low moan from the bed. No matter how many years he helped with the process, birthing bairns had yet to lose its magic, its beauty. And the opportunity to twice serve his king by bringing his sister's children into the world outweighed any gratitude Thorin threw his way. Clearing his throat softly so as not to wake Fili, who was currently cradled in Dwalin's strong arms as the large dwarf stared broodingly into the fire, Oin moved into the circle of light. He had to resist a chuckle at the sight, knowing the hardened warrior would surely beat him a blue spot for his trouble if he let one slip.<p>

Thorin immediately shot to his feet, worry and eagerness warring for equal spots on his face. "Dis?" he queried, voice tense.

"She's fine. I just came to inform you that she'll be ready to push soon. We'll know in a bit whether we've been gifted a wee lass or laddie." He smiled. "Everything's going as well as to be expected, Thorin."

Thorin near swayed on the spot with relief, wide grin spreading across his bearded face. "Thanks be to Mahal." He murmured, gaze lifting to the sky.

The first truly loud cry rent the quiet, sending Thorin into quite the delicate shade of green, Oin scurrying back into the bedchamber as Balin and Dwalin chuckled.

* * *

><p>Dis was curled around her midsection, not attempting to stifle her cries as yet another harsh contraction rolled over her in waves. Panting harshly, she turned wide and panicked eyes on the healer as he came through the door. "Oin!" she cried, cut off by the pain.<p>

"Easy, lass!" Oin soothed, hurrying to the bedside and grasping her hand. He was, admittedly shaken to see her so upset. She should not have been this worried with it being her second babe. "Easy…." he murmured. "You've done exceptionally well, Dis. You'll deliver a healthy bairn yet."

"No!" she choked, sweat pouring off her in rivulets as she stared at him. "Something's… wrong!" she cried, chest heaving. "…with the baby… I can feel it…"

He could not conceal the stab to his heart. He'd promised Thorin, and Dis… "It's alright." He soothed. "Just you wait, I'll see to the bairn. The only thing we can do is push. Get the bairn out, and I'll be able to fix it. Don't you worry."

Dis' eyes filled with tears as she nodded, staring up to the rafters as Oin checked once again the babe's progress. "Just a few more moments, 'round three or four more contractions before we start pushing."

"Oin, w-what if… what if the babe doesn't—doesn't…" she let out a sob.

"Don't talk like that Dis!" he ordered harshly. "Don't you start that! This babe _will _survive, it _will! _It's of Durin's line. If nothing else, sheer stubbornness will keep the bairn alive." He added, softening and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

A cry ripped its way up her throat, jaw clenching, breath working overtime, sweat slicked skin becoming red with exertion as her body tensed.

Oin mentally counted the length of her contraction, giving her a reassuring smile as he checked her dilation again. "I think it's time we started pushing."

Nodding limply, Dis groaned as one contraction rolled into the other, blocking out all other senses with sheer agony. "S-so ss-soon?" she gasped, frowning.

"I told you lass, this one's impatient, wants to get out and see the world." He spaced her feet apart, bracing them against the footboard. "Here we go… and, push!" he commanded.

* * *

><p>The earth shattering scream from the next room brought the three anxious dwarrow sitting before the fire shooting to their feet, the youngest member of their company startling awake fearfully. Alarmed, Fili reached for his uncle, wide eyes misting over. Reacting instinctively, Thorin cradled his khuhajith close to his chest, murmuring reassurances into the golden hair splayed across his tunic. "It's alright, Fili." Balin offered kindly. "Your mother is just bringing your sibling into the world." Seemingly placated for the moment, Fili simply burrowed deeper into Thorin's warmth, his uncle's sturdy chest and beating heart comforting to him. The worried uncle cuddled his nephew close, brow knitting together.<p>

* * *

><p>Within moments it became evident that something was indeed wrong. Dis struggled, pushed hard and long, the babe progressed, but there was <em>something<em> wrong.

"Another one lass, this'll get the shoulders."

Breathing deeply, Dis bore down hard, letting out another scream as she did so.

"Good, very good! Almost there and then you can rest." Oin watched, hovering as the neck and shoulders of the startlingly dark haired babe came slowly into view. And it was then he realized the problem. The umbilical cord was wrapped about the babe's neck. If left unchanged, the babe would have trouble breathing on its own once it was fully born. Biting the inside of his lip, the healer locked eyes with the distressed mother. "Alright, Dis. Give it all you've got."

Arching her back, Dis obeyed, yelling her agony, and then… silence. No cries. Harsh panting of the exhausted mother, but nothing from the baby.

Oin lunged quickly for the scissors, snipping efficiently through the cord and cradling the babe against him. Hurriedly, he released the bairn's neck from its confines, waiting with bated breath as he watched the infant.

"Oin?" Dis's voice was rough, full of worry at the lack of cries.

He waited a moment longer, and then gently inserted a syringe into the infant's nostrils, sucking out the bit of amniotic fluids left behind by the hurried birthing. Laying it aside, he proceeded to grab a towel from the stack and vigorously rub down the baby dwarrow. After several more tense moments the wailing of Durin's newest heir wracked the silence. Breathing a sigh of relief, Oin bundled up the babe and carried him to his mother.

"Congratulations, Dis. Another son."

**A/N: there you have it, another son of Durin brought into the world. This really hurt me to write. I hate torturing poor pregnant Dis like that. Anyway, Khuzdul to follow, reviews are health and life to lil' baby Durin! Next chapter baby Durin gets his name, and mucho the Durin cuddles with the new family and proud uncle! **

**Turgith: little stone**

**Namad: sister**

**Khuhajith: little warrior**

**Nadad: brother**

**Halls of Mandos: place where the spirits go to await the coming of their loved ones, like a heaven of sorts.**


End file.
